<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suport Team by Monestsukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120692">Suport Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki'>Monestsukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Relationship Problems, overcome obstacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Motoya, Shoyo, Shion y Korai se reúnen un día para ponerse al corriente en sus vidas, solo que tenían más que contarse de lo que pensaban.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suport Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto nació gracias a las ideas de un gran sempai que llegó a mi vida!!! Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por qué sin ella mis fics no serían posibles. </p><p>☄️☄️☄️advertencia☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️<br/>Quiero aclarar que los temas tratados en este OS no son verídicos y no tengo amplia información de procesos legales o médicos, solo es ficción y tomenlo así .<br/>Incesto implícito, si no es lo tuyo sal de aquí.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La tetera sonaba y ese zumbido molesto que se oía cuando el agua hervía y salía a presión fue lo que lo termino despertando, el dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar, pero siendo más leve que la jaqueca que tuvo esa noche por esa estúpida pelea con Kiyoomi. Optando por irse a dormir antes que las cosas escalaran a algo más grave, y terminarán diciendo cosas que no querían decir realmente.</p><p>Contemplando el techo blanco inmaculado Motoya se preguntó si era buena idea pararse ese día; no tenía práctica ya que se encontraban en temporada baja, solo tenía que ir al gimnasio a hacer dos horas reglamentarias de cardio y pesas. —Oh, hoy tengo que verme con Shoyo— Recordó y sus ganas de salir de la cama seguían igual: nulas. Igual y podía mandarle un mensaje y posponerlo, pero tendría que pensar en una excusa del por qué no podía ir y justo ahora no se le ocurría ninguna, y siendo Hinata tan perspicaz terminaría sacándole toda la verdad aunque se lo dijera por llamada telefónica o mensaje.</p><p>Lentamente se incorporó y se dirigió al baño, de alguna forma tenía que empezar su día.</p><p>En la barra americana que separaba la cocina del comedor ya estaba kiyoomi desayunando; café negro sin azúcar, un plato con huevo, verduras cocidas y un cuenco con arroz blanco, una porción igual esperaba a su lado, pero poniendo café con leche y un vaso más de jugo de arándanos como a Motoya le gustaba.</p><p>Motoya soltó un suspiro que se oyó claramente en el lugar pues el silencio era palpable. Sakusa dejo de lado la revista que estaba leyendo, volteando a ver a Motoya, pero este lo ignoró y solo se sentó a su lado tomando sus palillos —gracias por la comida— Dijo en voz baja y se dispuso a comer. </p><p>—Ya está frío, deja que lo caliente. </p><p>—Así está bien, gracias.</p><p>Sakusa suspiró y volvió su atención a su desayuno. Odiaba terriblemente tener que discutir con Motoya, era raro, e incluso él era el primero en dar su brazo a torcer para evitar peleas sin sentido, algo curioso cuando Motoya tuvo que ser mediador en muchos aspectos de su vida a lo largo de los años, en especial en las discusiones, pero siendo ya esposos, lidiar con este lado de Motoya obstinado y terco, le enseñó que a veces, solo a veces no era malo ser el primero en ceder, pero el tema en discusión era demasiado delicado para simplemente hacerlo.</p><p>—Iré a ver a tía Makoto— Motoya dijo mientras ponía sus palillos dentro del cuenco y lo apilaba sobre el plato extendido ya vacío. Al ver que su compañero no dijo nada ni se volteo a verle, se paró y dirigió al fregadero, dejando sus trastes y volteando para así ver a Sakusa de frente, este con un horrible ceño marcado y los ojos fijamente en él, El de ojos azules no se inmutó, pues ya muchos años de ser sometido a ese tipo de mirada lo habían curtido. </p><p>—¿No cederás cierto?— Dijo kiyoomi sin cambiar su expresión. </p><p>Motoya cruzó sus brazos y apoyó todo su peso en una pierna, su rostro apacible. No tenía ganas de volver a empezar otra pelea pero efectivamente no cedería.</p><p>—No Kiyoomi, por qué no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo tomando una decisión más en nuestras vidas, estamos casados hace dos años, estamos en la cúspide de nuestra carreras y estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso en nuestro matrimonio, tené...</p><p>—¡No Motoya, no lo haremos de esa forma! podemos de cualquier otra, pero no de esta, sabes que está mal y no nos lo van a permitir, ¡por dios somos parientes, ¿no lo entiendes?!— Ver cómo los siempre vivos ojos de su querido esposo se ensombrecen llenos de lágrimas, lo hacían sentir el ser más nefasto en la tierra, pero debía hacerlo entender, odiaba usar esas horribles palabras una vez más. Recordando cuando años atrás al comienzo de su relación también se las había dicho —somos parientes Motoya ¿como vamos a ser novios?— En ese entonces Motoya lo miró de forma desafiante, los besos y las caricias que vinieron después hicieron a Kiyoomi desechar esa idea por completo, por qué ya lo amaba y no quería separarse de él, retando toda norma y mandando la moral al carajo. </p><p>Sus madres fueron las primeras en oponerse, pero también las primeras en apoyarlos al ver que no eran simples caprichos de dos adolescentes hormonales, al ver tras los años que el amor que se tenían iba en aumento y nada ni nadie los haría flaquear. Sus padres por el contrario no hablaban con ellos, en especial el de Kiyoomi. El de Motoya muy de vez en cuando y tras mucha persuasión de su esposa le hablaba para saber cómo estaba, nada más, no preguntaba por otra cosa ni quería saber, el resto de familiares se alejaron. Sus amigos, en especial Hinata, los apoyaron; si, todos sabían que eran primos, pero hijos de primas en cuarto grado. </p><p>Con una ceremonia simbólica decidieron casarse cuando los papeles de adopción salieron convirtiéndolos en el matrimonio Komori. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que Hinata llegó con la grandiosa noticia de que él y su esposo adoptarían; sería un proceso largo y tedioso pero habían pasado el primer filtro y estaban sumamente entusiasmados y felices. </p><p>Después Motoya soltó la idea de que estaban listos para dar ese paso, Kiyoomi acepto no por obligación o por querer llevar la fiesta en paz, era por qué la idea también le agradaba, claro después de hacer un minuciosa investigación y dejarle en claro a Motoya que el bebé o niño que adoptarán debía ir primero al pediatra, asegurarse que tuviera las vacunas al corriente y debían bañarlo antes de cualquier cosa. Ganándose una mirada cansada del de ojos azules, pero sabiendo que eso no estaba a discusión.</p><p>Todo volvía a ir de maravilla, hasta que otro de sus más grandes amigos Korai llego con otra noticia; él junto a su esposo también serían padres, pero de otra forma: vientre subrogado. La hermana de su esposo sería la donadora de óvulos y Korai pondría el resto de material genético y mediante inseminación in-vitro se haría la concepción, también siendo la que llevaría el embarazo a cabo. </p><p>Esto fue trascendente y revelador para Motoya, en un principio se reservó la idea, dejándola como eso: solo una idea. Pero tras muchas noches de insomnio la fue alimentando, hasta que un día solo por saciar su curiosidad habló con su cuñada por teléfono, diciéndole sobre su idea sin rodeos. Sakusa Rina le dijo que sí, que no tenía ningún problema con ser donadora de óvulos, pero por su trabajo no podría prestar su vientre, cosa que Komori debía contemplar ahora, así que con ayuda de Korai quien estaba más empapado en información sobre esto, le ayudo a encontrar un especie de asociación dónde lo podían ayudar; ya en contacto con ellos, fue fácil encontrar la candidata perfecta para lo que querían hacer. Con toda la información en folletos y en unas diapositivas en su portátil, Komori le contó sobre su plan a Kiyoomi, desatando la discusión de esa noche, un rotundo no saliendo de la boca de su esposo. </p><p>—¡Ya te explique cómo es que funciona esto, tu hermana nos está apoyando kiyoomi!.</p><p>—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no Motoya, no irás a hablar con mi madre y yo hablaré con Rina, ¡esto se acaba aquí!— Levantándose abruptamente y tirando de paso el taburete, Kiyoomi se dirigió a su cuarto.</p><p>Komori se quedó parado ahí en medio de la cocina, sus dedos y uñas clavándose en sus antebrazos, sus dientes mordiendo con fuerza reprimida su labio inferior mientras su lágrimas rodaban gruesas y pesadas por sus mejillas. Viendo nuevamente a Kiyoomi salir de la habitación e ir hacia la salida. Motoya lo alcanzó en el genkan, mientras el azabache se ponía sus zapatillas Komori trataba de decirle algo pero el nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho lo mantenían callado.</p><p>—Regresó más tarde no me esperes a comer— Levantándose y tomando las llaves de la casa y el auto colgadas en el lindo llavero de comadre verde limón, Kiyoomi salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>—Shion, Shion darling, wake up, you'll be late!.</p><p>—Adriah deja de hablar en inglés, no te entiendo— la voz amortiguada por la mullida almohada. Adriah en un principio se había preocupado por la forma en que terminaba durmiendo su novio. Shion le había dicho que podía respirar perfectamente, pero en ese momento quería quedarse en cama ahí enterrado en la almohada y quizás ahora sí ser asfixiado por ella.</p><p>Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le taladraban la cabeza y aún que la mitad eran los candentes —oh como disfrutaba el sexo con su gigante— era exquisita la forma en que lo hacían, pero ¿que tan probable es que tú novio con el que apenas llevas saliendo medio año, en medio de su orgasmo te diga que te ama y quiere casarse contigo?, de una forma tan casual en la que pensaste que escuchaste mal, pero justo después de bajar de su climax, te ve fijamente y te vuelve a decir: —¿Te casarías conmigo Shion?— Y no podía alegar no entender lo que le dijo por qué el maldito lo había pronunciado a la perfección en japonés, no quedando de otra más que sonreír y decirle que estaba loco y que debían descansar por qué tenia compromisos temprano. </p><p>—Disculpa cariño, pero ya son las nueve, y dijiste que debías salir a ver a ¿Shoyo?.</p><p>—Si...si debo ir con Shoyo, ¿Tu que harás?.</p><p>—Quede con Barnes y Meian en ir por unos tragos después del gym, supongo que tú irás más tarde. </p><p>Shion asintió con un gruñido. Adriah se paró en el momento que escucho la afirmación, yendo al baño. </p><p>Al cerrarse la puerta y quedar la habitación en silencio, Shion volvió a meditar sobre lo sucedido y volviendo a llegar a la conclusión que de nada serviría pensarlo. Al escuchar el agua de la regadera caer, fue que levantó la cabeza decidido a qué debía iniciar su día o de lo contrario sus amigos lo buscarían y terminarían en su casa y no, hoy no quería tampoco recoger ni limpiar nada. </p><p>Parándose de la cama y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado junto al dolor en su espalda baja y en el culo. Amaba a su novio y a su enorme miembro, pero cuando tenía que afrontar el ardor después de sus intensas sesiones ya no le parecía tan buena idea salir con un grandote. Tomando la camisa de Thomas y metiéndose en ella, fue a la cocina a preparar café express y unas tostadas francesas, hacer algo que era cotidiano para tratar de sentirse normal y fingir que nada había pasado. </p><p>Thomas encontró a su pequeño novio sentado en el sofá naranja apagado con una taza de café en mano y la suya esperando en la mesita frente al sofá con una plato extendido con varias tostadas. Él ya estaba bañado y vestido con su ropa deportiva, pero ver a Shion tan tranquilo con su camisa que le queda enorme y que le daba acceso a la vista de sus gruesas y bien trabajadas piernas que junto a su clavícula expuesta le hicieron tener hambre otra vez. </p><p>El seño fruncido y la cara de poco amigos que le ofreció Shion al ver que se quedó parado a mitad de camino, le hicieron retroceder en sus pensamientos, Thomas no era tonto ni olvidadizo, sabía perfectamente lo que hizo y dijo y sabía que Shion ahora estaba en un gran debate consigo mismo. </p><p>Sentándose a su lado, tomando la taza de café estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de su amado, agradeciendo que no la quitara, pero sentía la rigidez en su toque. Realmente le había afectado bastante lo que dijo, quizás no era el momento, quizás Shion necesitaba más tiempo o quizás no pasaría nunca. </p><p>Sabía sobre su turbulento pasado, el porque le costaba confiar en las personas y lo hacía ser un tanto cruel y directo; el haber salido de una relación con violencia psicológica y haber incluso llegado a los golpes, era algo que Inunaki seguía cargando.  Pero Thomas desde el día en que lo conoció cuando entró a los MSBY, supo que ese libero era para él, ese chico le fascinó al instante y aunque en un principio fue realmente difícil comunicarse, él no se rindió. Meian en varias ocasiones le había dicho que lo dejara o se iba a lastimar, pero Hinata había dicho lo contrario. —wan-san necesita alguien que lo ame de verdad y que no juegue con él Thomas-san.</p><p>Llenándose de valor fue que lo invitó a salir, cuando Shion aceptó casi no podía creerlo, pero a partir de ahí no se separaron, continuaron saliendo y la primera vez que Shion durmió en sus brazos pudo ver ese lado apacible y vulnerable y se prometió que lo protegería por el resto de su vida. Era inevitable no amar todo del libero; sus refunfuños, como era directo, pero también lo noble que era, su melodiosa risa cuando se burlaba de alguien y cuando reía solo por qué algo era gracioso, en varias noches se encontró Thomas imaginando un viaje a Inglaterra para que sus padres y toda su familia lo conociera, estaba seguro que lo amarían al instante. Pero ahora ya no esta tan seguro.</p><p>—Iré a bañarme, nos vemos más tarde— Dejando la taza vacía y una tostada a medio terminar, el albino le dió un beso rápido en la mejilla al más alto, un beso que se sintió frío y distante. </p><p>Thomas terminó su café, llevó las tazas al fregadero y las lavo, el plato de tostadas las envolvió en papel film dejándolas en la encimera de la cocina, yendo a la puerta tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue.</p><p>_________________</p><p>—Vamos Sachiro corres como un abuelo— Hirugami Korai corría sobre la acera ese día por la mañana junto a Hachiko que le seguía a su lado; con pantalones cortos azul marino y debajo unas mallas térmicas de deporte negras, una sudadera que le quedaba gigante de color gris obscuro. Se disponía a hacer su habitual carrera matutina y aprovechar para sacar a estirar las patas y hacer sus necesidades del ya en edad avanzada de su mascota, que en ese preciso momento más parecía ser su esposo el de la edad avanzada, pues Sachiro trotando y jadeando trataba de alcanzarlos estando unos tres o cuatro metros atrás de ellos. </p><p>—Te recuerdo Korai-kun que yo ya no soy un atleta— Dijo Sachiro entre jadeos y esperando que lo haya escuchado su obstinado esposo. Terminó por detenerse apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, inhalando y exhalando para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones que sentía en cualquier momento colapsaría. </p><p>Si, hace muchos años él había dejado de ser un atleta de alto rendimiento para dedicarse a su verdadera vocación. Ya teniendo su propia veterinaria y pronto un hospital veterinario; pues gracias a su esposo y su influencia se haría realidad, en cuestión de una semana tenía a un tal Kodzuken interesado en financiar su proyecto —también estaba seguro que Shoyo y su esposo estaban tras de esto— también le dió un respiro y la tranquilidad de que habría más ingresos ahora que pensaban ser padres. Korai se tomaría un año de descanso después de que naciera el bebé para poder disfrutar sin problemas esta nueva etapa, ya solo esperando el visto bueno del doctor para llevar a cabo la inseminación. </p><p>Aún no podía creerlo del todo, había aceptado que quizás no tendría hijos propios y habían optado por adoptar más mascotas que le hicieran compañía a Hachiko, pero Shoko les había metido la idea, la cual había empezado más como una broma, pero ahora estaban a nada de llevarlo a cabo.</p><p>—Si quieres podemos caminar de regreso a casa— Korai había regresado a dónde estaba Sachiro trotando para no enfriarse, teniendo piedad de su querido esposo.</p><p>—Solo dame un minuto y te aplastare el trasero en el regreso a casa— Aún jadeando y luchando por respirar bien, Sachiro se enderezó en toda su altura jalando al más bajo con su brazo en el hombro estampando un beso junto a una nalgada que se escuchó y dolió como el infierno, corriendo nuevamente al lado contrario, pues Sachiro sabía que korai de alcanzarlo lo mataría. </p><p>—¡Sachiro Hirugami eres un cabron!— Korai listo para salir disparado hacia donde el peli cafe corrió, tuvo que detenerse pues Hachiko no avanzaba, volteando y viendo que en ese momento su perro había decidido hacer sus necesidades y antes que matar a su esposo debía ser un dueño responsable.</p><p>Tirado completamente en el pasillo de la entrada de su casa, Sachiro trataba de recuperar aire y vida. Al ver que Korai tardaba, decidió rendirse antes de luchar con él, esperando su muerte ahí tirado. El bolsillo de su chándal vibró, sacando el celular pensando que era korai para gritarle, pero no, la llamada era de su hermano mayor Fukuro. Suspirando profundo y preparado para la discusión que se venía.</p><p>—Hermano, buenos días.</p><p>—¿Estás ocupado?.</p><p>—No ¿que pasa? </p><p>—Sabes por qué llame.</p><p>—Fukuro no por favor, ya te lo dije y Korai igual. </p><p>—Solo les pido que lo retrasen hasta la siguiente temporada, o Shoko también les puede ayudar a cuidarlo, pero necesito que Korai siga en el equipo al menos en las siguientes dos temporadas, estamos en racha, ¡podemos volver a ser tetracampeones! </p><p>—Fukuro de verdad no...no podemos posponerlo tanto, Shoko también lo hace por qué se está dando un tiempo para descansar y sabes que su edad también influye, está por cumplir los treinta, el doctor nos dijo que si no queríamos riesgos este era el mejor momento...y Korai quiere...</p><p>—maldita sea Sachiro, ¿De dónde voy a sacar un jugador igual que él?, él es nuestra estrella y nuestra carta ganadora, con los nuevos chicos se que lo haremos, solo por favor habla con él, igual y no es necesario que sea Shoko...</p><p>_¡¿Te estás escuchando hermano?! ¡¿Quieres que le diga a mi esposo que no tendremos al bebé porque es más importante que gané dos campeonatos más?! ¡que no podemos aspirar a esto por qué mi hermano está más preocupado por su puto equipo que nuestra felicidad! ¡a y de paso decirle a Shoko que buscaremos a otra mujer más joven por qué esto se demora más y no estará apta! ¡¡Demonios Fukuro te desconozco, se que eres el capitán del equipo pero eso no te hace dueño de tus jugadores y menos elegir qué hacen fuera de la cancha para no interponerse en tus putos planes!!— Colgando la llamada y aventando el celular lejos, sentía que el aparato le quemaba la mano, pero era solo su rabia al no entender por qué estaba su hermano en esta actitud, desde que se había enterado de su planes Fukuro había optado por hacer esos comentarios en cada oportunidad —korai-chan deberías pensarlo bien, estás en tu mejor momento y estamos jugando como se debe, podemos volver a ser tricampeones y quién sabe también llevarnos un cuarto titulo. </p><p>Sabía que korai se sentía en conflicto por qué no quería decepcionar a su capitán y no quería quedarle mal al equipo que había estado confiando en él y su fuerza, pero también anhelaba ser padre, tener al bebé producto de su amor incondicional y del apoyo de su familia.</p><p>A fuera, justo parado en la puerta de su casa, korai había escuchado todo lo que su esposo dijo, sabía al instante con quién hablaba. Hachiko al escuchar el tono alto de su otro papá se recostó aun lado con la cabeza baja. En ese momento Korai hizo lo que jamás en su vida o al menos desde que era pequeño, y era dudar.</p><p>___________________</p><p>—Sho, ¿que estás haciendo amor?.</p><p>Pegando un bronquito Shoyo asustado se volteo hacia su esposo , en sus manos tenía una toalla y la ropa que se pondría ese día para ver a sus amigos, pero Kuro al verlo parado tratando de abrir la puerta de la lavandería no le vio sentido. Hinata parpadeo tres veces para poder aclarar su vista y su cabeza. </p><p>—Oh, el jet lag aún no te ha dejado, ven te llevaré a la ducha Chibi— Tomándolo de los hombros dirigió a su dócil esposo a dónde tenía que haber ido. </p><p>Shoyo había regresado de su viaje exprés a Brasil hace tres días, kuro sabía que el jet lag era la peor pesadilla de Shoyo y que podía durar en él hasta una semana, pero agradece que esa sería la última salida de su amado al menos por mucho tiempo. </p><p>El pelirrojo por fin había terminado su contrato con Asas Sao Paulo y solo tenía que ir a firmar unos papeles y despedirse formalmente de sus compañeros. Por fin su Chibi-chan no tenía que volver a irse por meses y regresar en temporadas bajas o vacaciones. Había vuelto a los MSBY y ahora sí podían concentrarse en esta nueva etapa de su matrimonio. </p><p>Siendo los que llevaban más años casados. Le había pedido matrimonio en la cena especial dos días antes de que se fuera por primera vez a Brasil y después casarse en su regreso, empezando de maravilla y color de rosa su nueva vida como esposos, hasta que le dijo sobre la invitación que se le hizo para pertenecer a este equipo brasileño. Yendo a llorar con Kenma y pedirle consejo, pues no creía aguantar otra vez la distancia entre ellos, pensando que quizás y su matrimonio acabaría tan pronto como empezó, pero kenma dejandole caer el nintendo portátil en su dura cabeza le dijo que no fuera idiota y lo apoyará en todo, que Shoyo seguiría amándolo y seguiría siendo su esposo así estuviera al otro lado del mundo.</p><p>Así que Tetsuro decidió tragarse la negatividad y apoyar a su pelirroja jurando que lo esperaría una eternidad si era necesario —tetsuro solo serán unos años y volveré en vacaciones y fin de año— Su dulce, dulce Shoyo no solo regresó por él, pues Tetsuro siendo representante de la asociación de voley de japón tuvo el honor de viajar a Brasil para entregarle su invitación para jugar en el equipo nacional en las olimpiadas. </p><p>Tetsuro estaba sumamente orgulloso de Shoyo y agradeció haber tomado la decisión correcta de dejarlo que siguiera sus sueños, y no hacerlo elegir. También agradeció el haber elegido su propio camino fuera de las canchas y el haber llegado a donde llegó. Jamás olvidaría la enorme sonrisa de su amado esposo al recibir esa hoja que le decía que todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios habían valido la pena, su sueño de volar alto en el escenario mundial se hacía realidad, pero claro que su chibi no sólo ansiaba el oro que orgullosamente gano, pues nuevamente le pidió más tiempo. Un años más para poder llegar al mundial de clubes y enfrentarse a lo mejor de lo mejor, y ¿que no haría kuroo por hacer feliz a Shoyo?. </p><p>Yendo con Kenma a apoyarlo a Italia y ver cómo machaco al equipo contrario en la final —regresemos a casa Tetsuro— Y ahora estaban nuevamente en Japón.</p><p>—Tetsu ¿me bañas?.</p><p>—Me encantaría Sho, pero ya voy tarde y hoy tengo que reunirme con los de la junta, pero te prometo que llegaré temprano para que cenemos juntos ¿ok?— Dejando a su esposo frente a la puerta correcta y dándole un tierno besos en los labios. </p><p>Shoyo amaba como se veía su sexy, candente y muy alto esposo en traje. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio así; el día que le propuso matrimonio, y aún que después se volvió un habitual por su trabajo, jamás se cansaría de verlo y menos ser él quien se lo quitará en la privacidad de su habitación. Así que sin poder hacer mucho, arregló su corbata azul cobalto con franjas en diagonal en color mostaza y negras, pero sin ocultar su puchero e irritación.</p><p>—Está bien, pero cenaremos fuera.</p><p>—Lo que tu quiera bebé— Dándole otro tierno beso y abriendo la puerta del baño, giró a su pequeño esposo y lo instó a entrar.</p><p>Por fin bañado, vestido y más despierto y centrado, Shoyo salió a comprar ese rico pastel de fresas que Tsukishima le había dicho que sabía delicioso y que podía conseguir cerca de donde vivía y aprovechando que hoy se reuniría con los chicos, el postre sería perfecto junto al té y café </p><p>La panadería por fuera parecía un local normal, pero en la enorme ventana podía verse la variedad de panes y postres que se ofrecían. Antes de poder dar un paso dentro del local su celular sonó con una notificación de mensaje, al verlo tenía ya varios amontonados de FB, insta y otras apps, pero la de su grupo de amigos era la que recién había llegado. Viendo el mensaje de Motoya que decía que llegaría en quince minutos, antes que los demás y que Korai llegaría un poco más tarde, Shion aún no había dado señales de vida.</p><p>Entrando al local echó una rápida vista a los anaqueles, saboreando el olor del pan dulce y el calor agradable. En el mostrador que había a una costado donde todos los pasteles se exhiben pudo ver el famoso que le recomendaron. Tsukishima siempre era la fuente confiable para los postres, a veces se preguntaba cómo se mantenía en forma después de comer día y noche postres.</p><p>Hizo su compra y distrayéndose con la vista de los bizcochos y panes varios que se ofrecían mientras empaquetaban el pastel. </p><p>Una vez más su celular sonó pero con una llamada entrante, al sacarlo y ver quién llamaba, su corazón dió un vuelco lleno de emoción, pues la trabajadora social que llevaba su caso de adopción le había dicho que se comunicaría en cuanto tuviera la confirmación de que había un bebé para ellos —Hibarida-san buenos días.</p><p>—Buenos días Kuroo-san, disculpe la hora de mi llamada, ¿Está ocupado?.</p><p>—No hay ningún problema Hibarida-san, solo deme un segundo— Sosteniendo el teléfono en su pecho y recibiendo el paquete del pastel agradeció a la vendedora y salió rápidamente de la panadería haciendo malabares entre la puerta, el pastel y el celular, ya afuera y seguro que no había tirado nada camino de regreso a casa volviendo a atender la llamada.</p><p>—Listo, soy todo oídos.</p><p>—Kuroo-san se que les dije que antes de terminar el año tendrían una respuesta por parte del orfanato, pero me acaban de informar que fueron enviados al final de la lista y les darán prioridad...les darán prioridad a las parejas...</p><p>—Hetereosexuales, ¿correcto?.</p><p>—Esa es una forma de decirlo kuroo-san, en verdad lo siento, ustedes tienen todos los requisitos en orden y pasaron al segundo filtro, pero su adopción llevará mucho más tiempo de lo esperado...de verdad lo siento.</p><p>—No no, gracias Hibarida-san por avisarme y esperemos que no tarde demaciado.</p><p>—En cuánto haya algo más concreto me comunicaré con usted, tenga un buen día Kuroo-san.</p><p>—Gracias, también tenga un buen día— Shoyo se había sentado en un banca vacía de una parada de autobús, cuando se percató vio que había caminado una cuadra más allá de su edificio de apartamentos, pensando si marcarle a Tetsuro para darle la noticia o esperar a la cena. </p><p>Su mente inevitablemente recordó ese miedo cuando recién habían empezado los trámites —no nos querrán dar un bebé por qué somos homosexuales Tetsuro— Kuro lo abrazó escondiendo su cara en los mechones pelirrojos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llenar por su olor a shampoo y Shoyo —Shoyo debes de ser más positivo, confía en que verán que estamos capacitados para adoptar, lo lograremos amor— Tras las palabras de kuro se convenció de esperar lo mejor, pero ahora les habían dado a entender que las parejas normales siempre tendrán prioridad antes que ellos. </p><p>Agradece el rayito de luz que era la trabajadora social que llevaba su caso, está lejos de detenerlos, los apoyo, en especial al ver que eran un matrimonio sólido y tenían las capacidades y el amor para poder criar un bebé, pero también muchas cosas como las decisiones de los orfanatos estaban fuera de sus manos. </p><p>Suspirando y poniéndose de pie regresó a su hogar, de nada serviría quedarse ahí lamentándose </p><p>Parado fuera de su departamento se encontró a Motoya quien trató de poner la mejor cara que pudo, pero los ojos hinchados, la nariz y mejillas rojas lo delataban. Shoyo al verlo mejor solo lo abrazo, sabía en el instante que esa reunión les serviría a ambos, había más de lo que ponerse al corriente de lo que imaginaron.</p><p>_______________</p><p>—Y si, en pocas palabras kiyoomi ve esta idea como una aberración...pensé que esto lo habíamos superado hace muchos años, pero quizás y si estoy pidiendo demasiado con esto, pero yo...dioses ahora no es que demonios estaba pensando cuando le propuse esto— Motoya sentado en el largo sillón de cuero en color crema, desahogaba sus penas. Abrazando una mullida almohada, hábito que tenía para contener un poco la ansiedad, Shoyo sentado a su lado sosteniendo una de sus manos había escuchado todo el asunto y lo mal que había acabado, no sabía bien qué decir. Había escuchado un poco por Korai, pero se había quedado en que solo era curiosidad del ojiazul.</p><p>—Toya-san, no digas eso, estoy seguro que Omi-san no lo ve de esa forma, quizás solo está preocupado porque algo salga...</p><p>—¿Mal?, ¿Que el bebé venga deforme o con retraso?, por favor no somos hermanos ni primos tan cercanos, no soy tan estúpido para no haber investigado sobre esto, hable de esto con un doctor y dijo que en estos casos solo habían los mismo riesgo que un embarazo normal, se lo explique a Kiyoomi y aún así lo vio como algo asqueroso.</p><p>—No no no quise decirlo así, es solo que...aaah no se que decir Toya-san pero yo no pienso que este mal querer ser padres de esta forma, de hecho estoy considerando la alternativa...pero ahora debes calmarte debe haber una forma de llegar a un término medio, o...¿reconsiderarlo?.</p><p>—lo sé, lo sé, pero...— el timbre de la vivienda kuroo empezó a sonar insistentemente, dando pitidos largos y luego cortos. Sabiendo quien era shoyo se paró exasperado, jamás se acostumbrara a la fea forma de tocar de Wan-san.</p><p>—¡Voy, voy, dioses no estoy pegado a la puerta Wan-san!.</p><p>Inunaki y Korai parados en la puerta con un semblante igual o peor que su amigo dentro. Sí definitivamente esa reunión sería especial.</p><p>—Iré a preparar café y té— Ya en la sala de estar, korai se sentó en la mesita baja frente al sofá, quedando de frente a un cabizbajo y deprimido Motoya, Shion sentado a su derecha, dejándole a Shoyo libre el lugar que tenía momentos antes. </p><p>Aprovechando que Shoyo hacia las bebidas y preparaba el pastel para comerlo, Motoya puso al corriente a los recién llegados de los resultados de su idea, tanto korai como Shion tampoco sabían muy bien qué decir, pues aunque era un tema delicado, Korai no pensó que habría una negativa total de parte del azabache y Shion no estaba muy familiarizado con esas cuestiones, limitándose solo a abrazarlo.</p><p>Shoyo regresó a la sala con una charola y tazas de té, café y pastel, las puso sobre la mesita, ocupando su lugar otra vez.</p><p>—Bueno, dejemos mis penas incestuosas a un lado, ustedes dos ¿que tienen?—Pasando su vista entre korai e Inunaki, Motoya terminaba de limpiarse la nariz con un pañuelo, estos viéndose por un instante, korai tomando la palabra primero.</p><p>—¡Aaagh! Fukuro-san quiere que se posponga lo del embarazo...al menos dos temporadas más— Dijo Korai con las manos cruzadas en su pecho y la evidente cara de disgusto. Los otros tres viéndolo con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Por qué?— Shoyo pregunto.</p><p>—Según él, estamos en racha y quiere que volvamos a ser tetra campeones y también según él yo soy su carta ganadora, no cree encontrar otro jugador que se acople como yo, a estado insistiendo tanto que ya llegó a pelearse con Sachiro y temo que esto llegue a algo más fuerte— La voz de Korai se quebraba y su semblante caía, los ojos viendo hacia el regazo de Komori y en un arrebato le quitó la almohada mullida para abrazarla él y esconder su cara.</p><p>—Eso es realmente una estupidez, como no va a encontrar a otro jugador por el amor de dios, tendrá nueve meses para encontrar uno, ¿Que demonios le pasa a tu cuñado?— Inunaki dijo mientras terminaba por enterrarse en el sofá, recargando su espalda en el respaldo y cruzando sus brazos, el puchero y la cara de cansancio y molestia —Lo que me sorprende es que se están dejando llevar por lo que dice, Korai no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya te había dicho que Fukuro-san tiene una actitud muy rara en cuanto a ti y tu vida personal, es como si sintiera que tiene derecho a opinar.</p><p>—Wan-san tiene razón korai, ¿recuerdas cuando se iban a casar? ¿no pasó algo parecido?— Hinata dijo con rostro pensativo, tratando de recordar exactamente lo ocurrido en ese entonces. </p><p>—Concuerdo con ambos Korai, él no tiene derecho de opinar en cuanto a lo que haces en tu matrimonio, él debería de estar feliz por ambos y apoyarlos— Komori decía mientras llevaba su té a su boca para tomar un trago largo que le supo dulce y reconfortante. </p><p>Saliendo de su escondite en la almohada, korai los vio pensativo. Si, sabía de lo que hablaban, jamás había entendido está parte de su cuñado, esa que se sentía con el derecho de opinar sobre lo que hacían, pero siempre lo atribuyó a qué era por Sachiro, pero cuando su esposo le contó que cuando tomo la decisión de dejar el voley, este lo apoyó sin más, junto a Shoko. Cuando lo del hospital veterinario, también lo apoyó sin pensarlo dos veces, pero en retrospectiva, las únicas veces que Fukuro había intervenido eran en temas que lo involucran a él: cuando se hicieron novios, cuando se comprometieron y se casaron, y ahora al querer ser padres. Quizás y su cuñado no lo apreciaba tanto como imaginaba.</p><p>—Solo no quiero que se sigan peleando y tampoco quiero defraudar al equipo, e luchado por llegar hasta donde estoy y no quisiera que todo eso se viniera abajo.</p><p>—No tiene por qué, no estás haciendo nada grave, solo lo que tú quieres junto a la persona que amas— Shoyo con una mano en el hombro del peli blanco le dijo dándole una suave sonrisa —Se que tomarás la mejor decisión.</p><p>—A ti también te pasa algo, ¿Verdad Shoyo?— Korai viéndolo fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, escrutando y poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo, Shoyo no pudo evitar sudar frío y sorprenderse de lo perceptivos que podían llegar a ser sus amigos. </p><p>Suspirando y ya no ocultando la tristeza en su cara, Shoyo les contó la mala noticia.</p><p>—Nuestra adopción tardará mucho más, nos mandaron al final de la lista y les darán prioridad a las familias "normales"— Hinata haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.<br/>—Así que al menos este año o quizás el que sigue no habrá un bebé y no sé cómo decírselo a Tetsuro y como lo vaya a tomar...demonios esto es una mierda— Llevando las palmas de sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar pero fallando por qué la lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por sus ojos. Motoya poniendo su mano en su pierna en señal de apoyo, korai haciendo lo mismo en la otra. </p><p>—Ya lo sabía, que no nos lo iban a dejar fácil y se que no debo ser completamente pesimista pues de ésto, a qué nos hayan dicho un rotundo no hay diferencia, pero es duro que por ser homosexuales se nos trate así, no nos lo dicen con todas sus letras pero se lo que piensan y es...a veces no puedo evitar pensar que debimos hacerlo de otra forma, quizás y...</p><p>—¡Detente ahí Kuroo Shoyo!— Korai ahora parado frente al pelirrojo tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo —¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Era más fácil negarte a tus sentimientos?, fingir que te gustaban las chicas y casarte con una y vivir una vida tranquila y normal, por favor eres mejor que esto, no me hagas decirte que ahora estas siendo una vergüenza para nuestra comunidad, demonios no irás con nosotros a la marcha del orgullo el próximo año, y le diré a kuroo-san que reniegas de tu homosexualidad. </p><p>Los cuatro quedando en silencio por un momento y al siguiente estallando en risas, aligerando un poco el peso en los hombros de los cuatro.</p><p>—Ustedes están más jodidos que yo...mi problema no es nada en comparación— Dijo Inunaki quien seguía cómodamente sentado en el sofá volteando a verlos, sus ojos cristalinos y la nariz rojiza al no poder seguir aguantando el llanto, nunca le había gustado que lo vieran tan vulnerable, llevando sus manos a su rostro y dejó su llanto correr libremente. —Adriah me dijo que me ama...y me propuso matrimonio.</p><p>—¡¿Que?!— Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, Korai regresando a su lugar en la mesita baja.</p><p>—No me hagan repetirlo por el amor de dios— La voz amortiguada y nasal del albino pues no había quitado sus manos de su rostro. Shoyo decidió ir rápidamente por el rollo de papel al baño, pues este se ocuparía realmente. De regreso, los encontró exactamente igual, ahora arrodillándose frente a Inunaki esperando a que diera más detalles, pero al ver que no decía más korai hablo.</p><p>—Eso...eso es genial ¿no?.</p><p>—¡Ese es el maldito problema!— Inunaki separo sus manos de su rostro para hacer énfasis en lo que dijo con su cara distorsionada en terror, lágrimas y mocos. Una visión que solo sus amigos habían visto y que ya no les resultaba rara o asquerosa. Aceptando el rollo de papel que le ofrecía Shoyo, se limpio —llevamos saliendo solo seis meses, ni siquiera conoce a mis padres y ni decir que yo conosca a los suyos, solo es buen sexo y nos hacemos compañia, dioses a veces no entiendo la mitad de lo que me dice, ¿como rayos piensa que es tan fácil decir eso?.</p><p>—Por que te ama Wan-san.</p><p>—No te pongas de su lado— Dijo Inunaki mientras le aventaba la bolita de papel usada a Shoyo.</p><p>—No me pongo de su lado, es solo que yo vi como se arrastraba por el piso por ti, Meian, de hecho todo el equipo lo vio. </p><p>—Ese...ese no es el punto, no me veo en un futuro con él.</p><p>—Aja y luego— Komori se acomodaba a su lado a modo de verlo de frente sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, en su otra mano aún sostenía el té. </p><p>—En... en serio, no me veo...</p><p>—Si, si te ves y por eso estás aterrado, yo también estaba aterrado cuando Sachiro me propuso matrimonio, pero lo superé y avance, quizás y aún es pronto pero Thomas -san con eso te dijo que te ve como el amor de su vida, quizás no ahora pero más adelante, solo es cuestión de que lo hablen, ya saben la comunicación es la clave de toda relación.</p><p>—Wow eso fue profundo Korai— Dijo Komori.</p><p>—Has madurado tanto— Shoyo dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria. </p><p>—¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar hoy?, es decir este grado de sabiduría es raro en él— Inunaki fingiendo una cara de sorpresa. </p><p>—¡Los tres se pueden ir a la mierda que lo sepan!— Korai se levantó exasperado y con un puchero de molestia en el rostro, mientras los otros tres reían. </p><p>—Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Korai, deberían hablarlo Wan-san.</p><p>—No estoy listo y no quiero lastimarlo, yo...creo que lo mejor es dejarlo libre y que encuentre a una persona que si quiera casarse y tener una familia. Que no esté tan jodido como yo, él... él se merece algo mejor; es increíble, es muy dulce y atento, es muy bueno cocinando y recordando pagar las facturas a tiempo y cada que puede me compra algo por muy pequeño o insignificante. Es muy disciplinado, aunque tiende a ser un bobo cuando Meian y Barnes están cerca, o infantil con Bokuto y Miya, pero incluso Sakusa lo a felicitado por lo dedicado que es al momento de entrenar, habla hermoso de su familia, el cuánto los extraña y que le gustaría que lo acompañará a conocerlos— La enorme sonrisa que ahora tenía Inunaki en la cara hizo que los otros tres se miraran en complicidad. </p><p>—Bueno, si estás seguro de que él estará mucho mejor con alguien más, pues deberías cortarlo cuanto antes, así él encontrará a quien darle todas estás atenciones y quién sabe igual y te invita a su boda— Komori diciendo con un tono provocador y algo mordaz.</p><p>El repentino golpe de realidad y de un poco de imaginación en Inunaki le hizo crear este horrible escenario: Adria de la mano de alguien más caminando así el altar y él como espectador. Ver la enorme sonrisa y felicidad en los ojos del más alto dedicada a alguien que no fuera él, tan solo imaginar esto le hizo revolver el estómago y querer llorar otra vez. No, en definitiva no quería ver eso, pero también esa vocecita que se arrastraba como una serpiente ponzoñosa, le susurraba que Adriah sería más feliz con alguien más, que él jamás sería suficiente y que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. </p><p>Cerrando sus ojos e inhalando aire hasta sentir sus pulmones llenos para enseguida soltarlo y dirigir su mirada a la mesita baja donde seguía su café seguramente tibio, viendo también el pastel ahí. </p><p>—Pastel de fresas— levantándose de golpe y evitando arrollar a Shoyo se dirigió al postre ignorando intencionalmente las miradas sobre él. </p><p>—Es de la panadería que me recomendó Tsukishima— Shoyo también se levantó del piso y fue sentarse a su lugar al otro lado con Motoya, Korai ahora se movía para sentarse en dónde había estado Inunaki.<br/>Este mejor se puso a cortar las rebanadas del postre y la empezó a distribuir, necesitaba calmarse y pensar en algo más dulce.</p><p>Degustando el postre y quedándose en total silencio, uno que necesitaban pues los cuatro se ensimismaron en sus turbulentos pensamientos.</p><p>—También lo amo...también amo a Adriah— Inunaki dijo mientras tenía un bocado de dulce postre en la boca, las lágrimas volvían a brotar de su ojos.</p><p>—Ya lo sabíamos— Dijeron los otros tres sin sorpresa en la cara, continuaron comiendo. En el departamento una vez más reinó el silencio, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por suspiros. Cuando menos lo notaron sus porciones de pastel fueron comidos y sus tasas de té y café vaciados.</p><p>—Saben creo que necesitaré algo más fuerte que té y pastel y un ex compañero del Asas me obsequió una botella de...creo que me dijo ¿Mezcal? ¿Quieren probarlo?.</p><p>—Para mañana es tarde Shoyo, ¿por qué no lo sacaste desde el principio?— Dijo Inunaki aún de rodillas en la mesita, ya más tranquilo pero con los ojos algo hinchados y rojizos. </p><p>—Creo que también necesito un trago— Motoya que había decidido acostarse en las piernas de Korai y subir las piernas a las de Shoyo, las levantó para dejar levantarse al pelirrojo, esté yendo a la cocina nuevamente.</p><p>—¿No tendrás problemas con beber un poco korai? o ¿debes preguntarle a tu capitán?— Inunaki recibió el rollo de papel en el costado de su cabeza y un dedo medio de parte del peli blanco. </p><p>—Dejen de pelear— Dijo Shoyo de regreso. En su manos cuatro vasitos de shots y una botella transparente con un líquido igual de transparente con un pequeño bulto amarillento flotando en ella. Un curioso Inunaki le pidió la botella para verla de cerca.</p><p>—¿Qué es esa cosa que flota?.</p><p>Shoyo llevando una mano a su barbilla tratando de recordar que le había dicho su excompañero —oh sí,me dijo que es un gusano de maguey, no recuerdo para que sirve solo se que es tradición, así como la forma en que se prepara el sake...o algo así.</p><p>—¿De dónde es esa bebida?— preguntó Korai con curiosidad. Motoya y Shion poniendo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar "gusano". </p><p>—Es mexicana, mi ex compañero es de México y una vez hicimos una visita para enfrentarnos contra un equipo, salimos a hacer turismo y vio la bebida, compró varias para tener en caso de emergencia. Solo les diré que esta cosa es igual de fuerte que el Sake y...— Shoyo poniéndose serio y derecho —Es una bebida que hay que beber con respeto. </p><p>Los tres viéndolo con rostros incrédulos y terminando por reír.</p><p>—Ok ok como sea, pero ese gusano no me lo voy a comer— Dijo Inunaki tomando la tapa de la botella y abriendola, llevando la botella a la nariz y enseguida apartandola pues el olor fuerte a alcohol le abrumó el olfato —Carajo esto huele muy fuerte...genial— vertiendo el líquido en los vasitos que ya había acomodado Shoyo y pasándole su trago a cada uno. Ahora Inunaki se sentaba en la mesita quedando de frente a sus tres amigos. </p><p>—Brindo por qué somos un desastre— Shion levantando un poco el shot y chocando con los otros tres. Ellos también dicen salud. </p><p>Al beber el shot de mezcal tanto Shoyo, Korai y Motoya hicieron una mueca de asco, sintiendo el ardor del trago en la garganta y como está bajaba desde su esófago hasta el estómago, todo sintiéndose cálido y amargo. En cambio Inunaki apenas fruncía sus cejas y carraspeó un poco al sentir el ardor familiar. </p><p>—Demonios este mezcal está muy bueno, ¿quieren más?.</p><p>—Paso, gracias— Dijo Korai aún luchando con las muecas y el regusto amargo que quedó en su boca.</p><p>—Yo si— Komori estiró el brazo con su vaso a Shion, Shoyo haciendo lo mismo. </p><p>Tras un poco de insistencia Korai terminó tomando otro shot más o quizás dos. </p><p>El alcohol empezando a aligerarse los hombros y la cabeza. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían consumido casi la totalidad de la botella. Terminaron por encender el teatro en casa y cantar a todo pulmón canciones de Queen, the cure, Nina Simons, the beatles, Morrissey, hasta baladas. Un poco de kpop y la música rara de Shion; algo así como post punk, que no entendían nada ya que estaba en ruso, pero era movida y ellos solo querían bailar, sacar todo ese estrés y malos pensamientos. Entre risas por los ridículos pasos y los trabalenguas que trataban de cantar. En ese momento solo importaba divertirse como hace mucho no lo hacían, olvidarse por un ratito de lo difícil y complejo que era ser un adulto.</p><p>____________</p><p>Onigiri Miya tenía un servicio de nueve de la mañana a nueve de la noche, siendo la hora del almuerzo, la comida y la cena los momentos más ajetreados del día. Entre estos el lugar parecía desierto, momentos que aprovechan Keiji para visitar a su prometido, en específico entre la comida y la cena, esperando al cierre y ayudando cuando la gente era demasiada y los meseros no se daban a basto. Ese día no era diferente, a excepción de recibir una llamada de parte de Shoyo, cuando justamente iba entrando al local.</p><p>—Akaaashiiii-sam, pudo...pedirle un faor.</p><p>—¿Shoyo? ¿estás bien?</p><p>_Sssii, si si, solo necesitamos unos oniiris de Osamu-sam ¿cree que pueda atendernos especialmente y mandarlos a mi casa? pagaré extra...sshshhh Shion callete— Keiji más confundido que nunca solo pudo ver a su prometido que lo veía expectante tras el mostrador, llevando su celular al hombro a modo de que no se oyera lo que decía.</p><p>—¿Podrías preparar cuatro órdenes de onigiris? es Shoyo y creo que está borracho, debe estar con los demás— Osamu asintiendo pues sabía a quienes se refería al decir "con los demas", pero soltando una risita y negando un poco con la cabeza, imaginando el desastre que eran esos cuatro cuando bebían, sabía de antemano que en las bodas o cumpleaños solían beber, no al grado de caerse pero sí para mostrar cuan unidos estaban en sus payasadas.</p><p>—Si, si Shoyo les llevaré comida, no salgan por favor, llegaré lo más rápido que pueda— Colgando y negando también con la cabeza —No puedo creerlo.</p><p>—Vamos bebé no seas tan duro con ellos, solo deben estar festejando que Kuroo-san volvió y ya no se irá...ahora ven aquí y dame un beso— Sin decirlo dos veces Keiji rodeó el mostrador y se acercó a Osamu tomando sus mejillas calientes y algo húmedas por el arduo trabajo del día y lo beso. </p><p>—Entonces, salen cuatro órdenes para los borrachos del día.</p><p>________________</p><p>Siendo las cinco de la tarde kiyoomi regreso a casa, cuando entró, notó que todo estaba en silencio, dejando las llaves en su lugar y sus zapatillas en orden, se adentro a la sala donde todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, en la cocina tampoco se veía movimiento. Yendo a hacia la habitación para ver si Motoya no se había quedado dormido, se suponía ya habría regresado de su reunión en casa de los Kuroo y tenían que hablar, arreglar el problema que tenían. </p><p>Kiyoomi había decidido ir a hablar con su hermana y su madre, en especial con Rina y pedirle que se negara a la petición de Motoya, pero recibiendo un sermón de su madre, uno muy grande por ser un insensible con el pequeño Toya-chan.</p><p>—Por los dioses kiyo-chan, esto no tiene nada de malo, por el contrario no sabes lo feliz que me hace que tendré un nieto, uno que quizás saque tus rizos o tus ojos, aunque preferiría que saque los de Toya-chan. En cuanto tu hermana me platico lo sucedido me alegré de que quisieran dar este paso, el tener un bebé es algo hermoso y sé que serán unos increíbles padres.</p><p>—Pero mamá, somos...</p><p>—Son esposos y parientes en cuarto grado, por favor Kiyoomi se han visto cosas más raras, y aquí lo único que importa es que será un bebé muy amado y esperado...tú ya deberías quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, por favor desafiaron a la familia, tu padre no te habla, ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar si deciden tener un bebé de esta forma? ¿Que nazca mal? Es el mismo riesgo que se corre en cualquier otro embarazo.</p><p>—¿Entonces no está mal mamá?</p><p>—Cariño lo único que está mal, es que sigas reprimiendote por tonterías...así que ve con tu esposo y resuelvan esto.</p><p>—...Gracias mamá.</p><p>Y fue así que ahora estaba en casa buscando a Motoya, pero al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, la preocupación empezó a asomarse. Al marcarle a su celular este sonaba pero no había respuesta, marco al celular de Shoyo y tampoco contestó. </p><p>Decidiendo que mejor iría a buscarlo, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar las llaves otra vez, una llamada de un número desconocido entró a su celular, contesto y sin identificar la voz.</p><p>—¿Hablo con Komori-san?.</p><p>—si él habla.</p><p>—Soy Akaashi amigo de Motoya-san, solo hablaba para pedirle que venga por él a la residencia Kuroo, él está un poco indispuesto y necesitará que lo lleven.</p><p>—¿Él está bien? ¿qué pasó?.</p><p>—si, si él está bien, solo que bebieron un poco y se quedó dormido. </p><p>—ok voy para allá, gracias— colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en su pantalón tomo las llaves, la preocupación no dejo de sentirla.</p><p>___________________</p><p>—¿No crees que estás apresurando las cosas Adriah? Si, tienen ya unos años de conocerse pero solo muy poco de salir y sabes sobre su...ex novio— Barnes con un tarro de cerveza frío a medio terminar frente a Thomas quien también había pedido un tarro de cerveza pero apenas lo había tocado.</p><p>Después de una sesión intensa de cardio en le gym habían decidido solo tomar una cerveza e ir a casa, pero el más alto terminó por contarles lo sucedió con Shion, omitiendo que la declaración fue en medio de un orgasmo. Eso en definitiva no tenía porqué saberlo.</p><p>—I know but...lo amo y quería que él lo supiera, que entendiera que tan en serio voy con esto.</p><p>—Bueno se lo dejaste muy claro, maldición le propusiste matrimonio y ni siquiera has hablado con sus padres jajaja van a matarte ¿sabes?— Meian que sentado aun lado del más alto con una trago de whisky, se burlaba un poco del Inglés y su nula información sobre pedir la mano de un japonés. </p><p>—No le hagas caso. Solo creo que deberían sentarse a hablar de su relación, también debes considerar lo que siente Inunaki y aceptar si él no está listo. Como una vez te dijimos, con él no será fácil, hubo demasiada porquería en su anterior relación y es normal que sea como un gato arisco.</p><p>—A mi me sigue sorprendiendo que aceptara salir contigo, en verdad estaba muy mal, estuvo a nada de retirarse y era bastante salvaje con la bebida en ese entonces...Oliver tiene razón, ve despacio, con él, necesita más mimos y tiempo. Cuando menos lo sientas estarán caminando hacia el altar, solo ten paciencia. </p><p>Thomas suspiro. Debía de ir con más cuidado con Shion si quería que realmente funcionara y le creyera sobre sus sentimientos y planes. </p><p>Sintiendo su celular vibrar en su pantalón de chándal lo saco, un número desconocido le marcaba.</p><p>—Hello say.</p><p>—...Oh, ¿estoy hablando con Thomas-san? </p><p>—Oh, si con él habla.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji, solo hablaba para avisarle que Inunaki-san se encuentra en la residencial Kuroo, podría venir por él, se encuentra un poco indispuesto.</p><p>—¿Shion? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?— Levantándose abruptamente y poniendo a sus acompañantes en alerta.</p><p>—Él está bien, solo que han bebido y se ha quedado dormido y se que usted es su novio, ¿Puede venir por él?.</p><p>—si enseguida estoy allá— colgando y sacando su billetera dejando el dinero de su cerveza. </p><p>—¿Que paso? ¿Inu está bien?— Meian que ya se ponía de pie listo para ayudar si era necesario.</p><p>—Esta bien, solo que bebió en casa de Shoyo y tengo que ir por él, pero está bien...o eso espero, nos vemos después— Poniendo una sonrisa ligera en su rostro y agitando la mano se despidió. </p><p>Ambos hombres en su lugar voltearon a verse dudosos. Ellos en especial habían visto a Inunaki en su peor momento; la depresión y las evidentes señales de maltrato y abuso psicológico por parte de su pareja, el cómo en cada reunión este terminaba por emborracharse al grado de la inconciencia. El día que decidieron intervenir fue cuando Shion apareció en la práctica con los brazos arañados y con marcas de dedos en las muñecas, un mal maquillado moretón en el pómulo. El entrenador Foster lo mandó a descansar pues no dió una en el entrenamiento, siendo ellos dos quienes lo acompañaron a su casa y justo cuando llegaron iba saliendo el susodicho con aires de grandeza. El siempre tranquilo y sobrio Barnes estrelló al tipo en la pared y con su mirada sombría le advertía que si volvía a tocar un pelo de su amigo, no la contaría. Meian por su parte y sin poder contenerse le estampó el puño en la cara. </p><p>Desde entonces Shion había tratado de rearmarse y continuar, estaban seguros que Thomas le haría bien, y por nada del mundo le haría daño, pero también entendían el miedo del más bajo.</p><p>Volviendo a sentarse Meian pido otro trago y Barnes igual, ellos personalmente volverían a intervenir si era necesario.</p><p>___________________</p><p>—Si muchas gracias doctor...si, nos vemos el lunes entonces— Sachiro se preparaba para regresar a casa después de una agotadora jornada en la veterinaria. Recibió la llamada que tanto había esperado. Por fin podrían llevar a cabo la inseminación in vitro. </p><p>Revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar; las jaulas cerradas, las instrucciones para los dos encargados que llegaban por las mañanas para revisar a sus peludos pacientes, que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar. Al salir y cerrar la puerta principal, un carraspeo llamó su atención, volteando hacia el frente vio que en la acera se encontraba Fukuro recargado en su auto, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa fácil pero muy fingida para él.</p><p>—¿Podemos hablar hermano?</p><p>—Ya estás aquí, así que no creo que pueda evitarlo.</p><p>—Mira, se que lo que pido es difícil y me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero de verdad es por Korai-chan, él ha trabajado por esto, por ser el mejor y solo quiero que siga brillando Sachiro, aún es joven y...</p><p>—Solo va a tomarse un año, no va a retirarse por completo. </p><p>—Mamá también le dijo lo mismo a papá y jamás regresó, cuando se dió cuenta de que su juventud se fue y tenía tres hijos Sachiro, no digo que está mal, solo que él debería esperar un poco más.</p><p>—...¿Fukuro aún crees que él se divorciara de mi y buscará otro camino?...uno mejor...¿uno que lo lleve hacia ti? </p><p>—¡¿Que?!...¿Qué estás diciendo Sachiro?.</p><p>—Desde hace un tiempo lo vengo pensando hermano, pero me convencí en que solo eras así por protegerme, como siempre lo has hecho, pero con esto solo puedo entender que hay conflicto si se trata de Korai-kun; nuestra relación, la boda, y ahora el bebé...¿Realmente es por el equipo? ¿O hay algo más? </p><p>—¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! Es por el equipo, por la carrera de Korai, por tu bienestar también.</p><p>—¿Eso te dices para no sentirte culpable?...seré más directo ¿Estás enamorado de Korai?— Fukuro veía a su hermano con rostro sorprendido, el silencio solo era interrumpido por los coches y la gente que pasaba de vez en cuando. </p><p>—Eso es una estupidez Sachiro, no estoy...no estoy enamorado de Korai solo quiero...</p><p>—Esto es lo mejor para nosotros, sabes que nunca lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere...jaja por favor, él no me lo permitiría jamás para empezar. Así que detente con esto, no me hagas pensar otra cosa hermano, te quiero, pero es de mi esposo del que hablamos y las decisiones en nuestro matrimonio las tomas los-dos-juntos— resaltando con el tono de voz la última oración, Sachiro miró fijamente a Fukuro, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia creciera en su boca. Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, su celular sonó y al sacarlo una llamada de número desconocido apareció en la pantalla.</p><p>—Diga.</p><p>—Hola, ¿hablo con Hirugami-san?.</p><p>—Si él habla.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji y solo marcaba para decirle que Korai-san está un poco indispuesto, estamos en la residencia Kuroo, ¿Puede venir por él?.</p><p>—Si, voy en seguida— Colgando la llamada y guardando el celular en la bolsa nuevamente —Tengo que irme, espero que haya quedado claro hermano. El lunes haremos la inseminación y espero que nos apoyes y estés feliz por nosotros, te enviaré la invitación del baby shower— Caminando hacia su auto en la acera contraria y despidiéndose con la mano alzada sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose el rostro triste de su hermano. </p><p>Si, Fukuro hace mucho se había resignado a ser solo un espectador en la vida de aquel chico de cabello blanco y suave, de unos ojos peculiarmente hermosos y de un lindo color verde. Pero eso, nadie tenía porqué saberlo. <br/>______________</p><p>La imagen con la que fue recibido Kuroo Tetsuro en su hogar era algo que no pudo imaginar. Esperaba encontrar la sala como un campo de guerra, tener a cuatro jugadores de voley profesional y sin una cancha o parque cerca, harían que la sala se transformara en una. Pero jamás imaginó encontrar a cuatro jugadores de voley profesional borrachos y noqueados, ah y un editor con la cara de fastidio y cansancio. </p><p>Shoyo se encontraba durmiendo con las piernas enredadas en las de  Motoya en el sillón largo, korai en el mediano y en la alfombra aun lado de la mesita de té ah Inunaki. Akaashi estaba sentado en la mesita con una cubeta con lo que parecía vómito, y definitivamente no quería saber de quién era. </p><p>—¿Que demonios paso aquí?— dejó su maletín a un lado del sofá largo, junto a su saco, aflojando la corbata y viendo la escena. Keiji terminó por suspirar largo y cansado.</p><p>—Cuando llegué estaban muy ebrios, pidieron onigiris y quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien, comieron...Korai-san vómito y después se quedaron dormidos, bebieron esto e Inunaki-san todavía bebió unas cervezas— Akaashi mostrándole a kuro la botella de mezcal vacía y el six de lata de su marca de cerveza favorita. Tendría que anotarlas en la lista de súper para adquirir más —Ya he marcado a sus esposos y novio correspondientes, has llegado, así que yo me retiro— Akaashi poniéndose de pie, haciendo una corta reverencia a Kuroo y se fue por donde vino. </p><p>—Gracias Akaashi— Recibiendo del azabache solo un gruñido en respuesta. No es que Keiji fuera mal amigo, pero después de un día duro de trabajo y teniendo a cuatro jugadores de voley profesional más eufóricos que de costumbre había consumido lo último de su energía. </p><p>—Sho cariño, ¿estás bien?— Tetsuro arrodillado en la alfombra aun costado de la cabeza de su esposo, trató de despertarlo pero solo consiguió gruñidos y palabras medio entendibles del pelirrojo —espero que se hayan divertido. </p><p>El primero en llegar fue, kiyoomi, saludando cortésmente, entraron a la sala. </p><p>—¿Toya? ya estoy aquí amor, vamos a casa. </p><p>—No creo que reaccione, tomaron Mezcal— kuro dando la información esperando que el de rizos no se molestara por el estado de su esposo y que haya estado en su casa. </p><p>—¿Mezcal?</p><p>—Si, es un poco más fuerte que el sake, así que mañana en cuanto se despierte dale analgésicos y mucha agua y electrolitos, también hazle algo picante para que la resaca no le pegue tan duro.</p><p>—...Ok, gracias— respondo kiyoomi levanto a Komori estilo nupcial, acomodando suavemente la cabeza sobre su brazo y pegado a su pecho. Al ver a Motoya así con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas, kiyoomi no puedo evitar pensar que era hermoso, también sintiéndose culpable pues sabía por qué había decidido beber. </p><p>Con ayuda de kuro logro salir del departamento, dirigirse al estacionamiento y asegurándose de que Motoya quedará bien acostado en el asiento trasero fue que regresaron a su hogar.</p><p>Casi en seguida que cerró la puerta el timbre volvió a sonar, al abrir Thomas y Sachiro los saludaban. Al entrar a la sala ambos rieron bajo al ver la peculiar escena. </p><p>Thomas se arrodilló aún lado de Shion pasando su mano sobre su frente haciendo aún lado su suave cabello —bebé, soy yo Adriah, vamos a casa— Shion entre abrió los ojos y suavemente dijo el nombre del más alto, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de éste, y también estilo nupcial Shion fue cargado.</p><p>—Mañana denles analgésicos y mucha agua y electrolitos, y que coman algo picante, bebieron Mezcal así que su resaca será magistral— kuro levantó las manos enfatizando la última palabra, ambos Sachiro y Thomas resoplan divertidos y asintieron. kuro ayudó a Adriah en la puerta y también se retiró. </p><p>—Gracias por cuidarlo kuroo-san. </p><p>—De hecho a quien debemos agradecer es a Akaashi, él fue quien les marcó, yo acabo de llegar. </p><p>Cargando a Korai a modo que su cabeza quedará en su hombro y su trasero en los brazos. Korai al sentir el calor familiar de Sachiro abrazó su cintura con las piernas y se aferró a sus hombros, diciéndole algo que ni él mismo entendió y quedándose dormido nuevamente. </p><p>—Aun así, gracias.</p><p>Kuro despidió a la última pareja, prometiendo que ahora serían ellos quienes se irían por unas copas en compensación. Al regresar a la sala, kuro hizo lo propio con su esposo; cargando y llevándolo a la habitación, le saco la ropa del día y trato de ponerle la pijama pero fallando y optando por solo ponerle una camisa suya. Lo arropo y beso su frente, deseando que tuviera buenos sueños. </p><p>A la mañana siguiente Hinata no quería levantarse, quería quedarse toda la vida acostado sin tener que ver la luz del sol, ni interactuar con otras personas. El dolor de cabeza que más parecía una fuerte migraña, los ojos le ardían y quería vomitar, la garganta sentía que la tenía al rojo vivo y todo su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y funcionar. Al menos agradece que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas y que no hubiera ningún ruido, más que un sonido distante de alguien en alguna parte del departamento. </p><p>Poco a poco recordó los sucesos del día anterior. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sacó la cabeza de las mantas justo en ese momento la puerta se abría y la luz de afuera le hizo regresar a su escondite</p><p>—Tetsuro hay mucha luz— el susurro se oyó carrasposo. </p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento—Kuro dijo también en un susurro pues sabía perfectamente como se sentía Shoyo. En sus manos una charola con un plato lleno de curry extra picoso, un enorme vaso de agua, una bebida isotónica y analgesicos. Los puso sobre la mesita de noche. </p><p>—¿Dónde está mi hermoso chibi?— sentándose aun lado y quitando poco a poco las mantas de la cara de su esposo, tomando los analgésicos y el agua se los ofreció.</p><p>—No quiero existir hoy.</p><p>—No te preocupes ya le he marcado a tu entrenador y le dije que no fuistes ayer al gimnasio por qué te sentías mal y que hoy tampoco irás. </p><p>—Gracias Tetsu.</p><p>—Come y te prepararé el baño. </p><p>—Debes ir a trabajar.</p><p>—No, pedí el día, necesito cuidar a mi indispuesto y crudo esposo, aparte me debes una cena. </p><p>—Lo siento, quisiera decirte que me indujeron al mal camino pero yo fui quien les ofreció el mezcal...necesitábamos animar el ambiente. </p><p>—Jaja si lo creo, vamos, come y nos bañaremos juntos— al momento de pararse, la mano de Shoyo en su brazo lo detuvo.</p><p>—Tetsu...ayer me marcó la trabajadora social...</p><p>—¿De verdad?— al ver que el semblante de Shoyo decaia más, intuyo que no eran buenas noticias. Volvió a sentarse junto a él —¿Qué te dijo amor?.</p><p>—Nuestra adopción va a tardar más de lo esperado por qué...nos mandaron al final de la lista y les darán prioridad a las...familias normales. </p><p>Kuro al escuchar esto abrazo a Shoyo, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran y encontrará consuelo en sus brazos.</p><p>—Bueno eso nos deja un poco más de tiempo para prepararnos bien, ya sabes ser los papás mas geniales Sho.</p><p>—Tetsu, ¿no te arrepientes de esto? De haber tenido mejor una ¿esposa?— sorprendido por lo que dijo el pelirrojo, Tetsuro lo apartó poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.</p><p>—¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Shoyo?!, ¡jamás, escúchame bien, vuelvas a decir una cosa así! ¡Te amo solo a ti, te pertenezco y no te desaras de mi tan fácilmente, por qué te recuerdo que estamos casados y el que ahora no tengamos hijos y nos hagan esto difícil no quiere decir que nos rendiremos!— estampando sus labios contra los de su esposo, se abalanzó hacia él dejándose caer en la cama — Hay una forma más rápida para que la resaca salga de ti chibi. </p><p>Hinata no pudo evitar ser devorado por su flamante esposo, recordando en parte por qué es que lo amaba tanto. </p><p>_________________</p><p>3 años después...</p><p>—Motoya ¿ya están listos?— Sakusa asomó la cabeza al cuarto de color rosa pastel y detalles blancos, lleno de juguetes y una cama de princesas. Dentro Motoya trataba de ajustar el chongo a su pequeña hija Sayuri, que acababa de cumplir dos años y que con su cabello rizado y rebelde le costaba ponerlo en su lugar. El lindo vestido de tul amarillo pastel y los zapatos de charol del mismo color la hacían ver como una verdadera princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. </p><p>Debían llegar en media hora al salón donde una importante boda se celebraría y ya iban algo tarde.</p><p>—¿Sabes que? mejor suelto— Motoya le empezó a hacer una trenza tejida de una oreja a otra y el resto de cabello suelto, apenas le llegaba un poco abajo de los hombros. Kiyoomi seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo a su encantadora hija y sus hermosos ojos azules, Sayuri en cuanto se percató de su presencia corrió hacia él dejando a Motoya con el tocado de flores en la mano. </p><p>—Vamos se lo pones en el camino.</p><p>—Está bien, ¿ya subiste al coche el regalo y nuestros sacos?.</p><p>—Si, también la pañalera, vamos que llegaremos tarde. </p><p>—Ok ok. </p><p>Al llegar, el hermoso jardín aún costado del salón ya estaba hermosamente adornado con muchas rosas blancas, tul dorado en las sillas, una alfombra roja donde los futuros esposos caminarán hacia el altar y este también adornado por más rosas blancas, el atrio con un mantel de encaje beige dónde el juez simbólicamente uniría a dos almas por la eternidad, guirnaldas de luz cayendo del cielo dando la ilusión de un cielo lleno de estrellas, la puesta del sol ya casi desapareciendo.</p><p>—¡Llegaron! alguien está apunto de volverse loco y no soy yo— korai junto a su pequeña Seiko recibían al matrimonio Komori en la recepción. La pequeña Seiko de casi tres años, con su hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado como el de su padre, los ojos más hermosos en tonos verdes con destellos ámbar y piel lechosa como la de Korai, vestía igual un vestido amarillo de tul, pues junto a Sayuri serían las pajes que acompañarían al novio altar. </p><p>—Bueno ya estamos aquí, vamos a nuestros lugares o habrá funerales mañana—Dijo Komori sintiendo más la emoción y la alegría de la boda. </p><p>Adentrándose al jardín pudieron ver muchas caras conocidas, saludando y rápidamente mandando a las pequeñas a sus puestos, dándole un rápido saludo a un nervioso y enfurruñado Shion, que con smokin totalmente blanco y una corona de rosas blancas, junto a su ramo de igual rosas blancas y pedrería en amarillo pastel esperaban su entrada.</p><p>En el altar ya se encontraba Adriah en un smokin idéntico al de Inunaki pero en negro, con camisa blanca y una rosa con pedrería amarilla en la solapa, con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes. El hombre estaba en el mejor día de su vida, junto a él estaba su padre, Meian y Barnes como sus padrinos. </p><p>De lado de Shion; Motoya, korai y Shoyo. Las madres de ambos sentadas en primera fila.</p><p>La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y el primero en entrar con dos anillos de oro en un cojincito fue el pequeño Tetsuya de cinco años. Shoyo y Tetsuro viéndolo con mucho amor y orgullosos de que hiciera el recorrido sin caerse. </p><p>Cuando Shion pisó la alfombra del brazo de su papá, los nervios y la ansiedad se esfumaron pues al ver a Adriah el amor de su vida ahí esperando por él, le dió el resto de valor que necesitaba y le recordó que fuera lo que fuera Adriah siempre los sostendría. Habían llegado por fin a este momento único y especial, rodeados de las personas mas importantes en sus vidas; amigos y familia que los apoyan sin importar nada. No fue fácil, hubo muchas discusiones, inseguridades, miedos y dudas, pero Shion siempre tuvo a su suport Team que jamás lo dejo solo. </p><p>Estuvieron juntos en los momentos más complicados, turbulentos y sombríos, pero también en los más felices y significativos; como cuando la pequeña Seiko Hirugami llegó a voltear el mundo tanto de la familia de Sachiro como la de Korai, teniendo tantos tíos que la adoraban. Korai se retiró solo por una año como lo prometió y se dedicó a disfrutar a su familia sin importarle nada más, aún que no volvieron a ser tetra campeones con su equipo, pudo regresar sin problemas y dar lo mejor de sí.</p><p>Cuando llegó la pequeña Sayuri, el mundo de Kiyoomi se inclinó totalmente hacia ella desde el segundo en que la tuvo en su brazos, el miedo y las dudas se disiparon para darle paso al amor puro por su pequeña, Motoya por igual amaba verlos a ambos compartir momentos padre e hija, teniendo ya varios álbumes de fotos llenos y contando. </p><p>Tetsuya tenía tan solo un año de haber llegado a la familia kuroo, con cuatro años. No fue fácil al principio, pues lo primero que preguntó fue ¿Por qué tenía dos papás?, con mucha paciencia Shoyo y Tetsuro le explicaron que no había nada de malo en tener dos papas, que habría el mismo amor y cuidado. Fue así que mediante el ejemplo Tetsuya confío y supo que sus papás eran los más geniales del mundo.</p><p>Shion estuvo ahí, en todos esos momentos compartiendo la felicidad y las lágrimas, viendo a sus amigos crecer y avanzar. Fue cuando supo que él también estaba listo, que también quería avanzar y tener un futuro junto a Adriah, así que después de dos años de noviazgo formal y en su viaje a Inglaterra para conocer a su familia, él fue quien le pidió matrimonio. </p><p>Con una linda foto posteada en su insta de sus anillos en sus dedos anulares le contaban a sus amigos y familia su compromiso.</p><p>—Deberíamos brindar con mezcal— Shoyo dijo mientras comía pastel de bodas sentado junto a sus amigos. La fiesta estaba en su auge; la mayoría de los invitados bailando y sus esposos cuidando o bailando con sus hijos o amigos en el caso de Adriah.</p><p>—Ni loco vuelvo a tomar esa cosa, han pasado tres años y aún recuerdo la congestión alcohólica que casi me da— dijo Shion lamiendo la cuchara pastelera. </p><p>—Eso fue por qué todavía bebiste un six de cervezas, pero si opino igual esa resaca aun la recuerdo y quiero llorar, Sachiro me estuvo molestando con el dolor de cabeza. </p><p>—Kiyoomi me hizo lavar el baño aún con resaca por qué vomite...así que también pasó.</p><p>—¿Que, soy el único que tuvo sexo en la resaca? Aparte podemos pedirle a keiji-san que nos cuide— Voltearon a ver al mencionado quien estaba con su esposo unas cuantas mesas a un lado. Al sentir las miradas Keiji volteo a verlos y como si se leyeran la mente, este negó con la cabeza. </p><p>Los cuatro voltearon a verse y se rieron, Korai lanzándo una servilleta de papel hecha bolita a Shoyo reclamándole su fortuna al recibir sexo después de beber </p><p>Continuaron platicando y riendo, de vez en cuando volteando hacia sus esposos. La vida en esos momentos era perfecta y no había nada más que necesitaran, pues todo lo importante lo tenía a su alcance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas muchas gracias por leer, los iloveo un buen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>